The advent of cellular reprogramming technology to generate human induced pluripotent stem (hiPS) cells combined with directed differentiation in vitro has opened the door to vast opportunities for more effective drug discovery and regenerative medicine. Typically, an hiPS cell line is generated by transducing fibroblasts expanded from a small skin biopsy with one or more integrating retroviruses encoding reprogramming factors. The resulting hiPS line contains one or more proviral integrations, which may interfere with the use of the hiPS cell lines in several applications including, for example, regenerative medicine applications. Further, use of skin fibroblasts for generating hiPS cells presents a number of disadvantages: isolation of a skin biopsy is somewhat invasive for the patient; expansion of fibroblasts from a skin biopsy prior to cellular reprogramming is relatively slow and inefficient; and skin is often directly exposed to environmental mutagens (e.g., UV irradiation) that may compromise the genomic integrity of the fibroblasts and therefore that of fibroblast-derived hiPS cell lines.